Tales from the Crypt: Let the Punishment Fit the Crime
"Let the Punishment Fit the Crime" is the first episode of season six of the horror anthology series Tales from the Crypt and the sixty-sixth episode of the series overall. Hosted by the ever-loveable Crypt Keeper this latest tale of terror is brought to you courtesy of director Russell Mulcahy with a screamplay written by Ron Finley. It first aired on HBO on Monday, October 31st, 1994. Happy Halloween! Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Tales from the Crypt: The Complete Sixth Season DVD collection. * "Let the Punishment Fit the Crime" aired on the same night as "Only Skin Deep". * The setting for this episode is New York State. * This episode plays with the convention of the "Groundhog Day" scenario, wherein the protagonist (or antagonist), finds themselves replaying the same nightmare over and over, but with some varying differences. * The Crypt Keeper is presented as an anchorman for CKNN, which is an acronym that stands for Crypt Keeper Noose Network. * The man who is seen being dragged into courtroom B is Scott Nimerfro. He is actually a writer on the series who has written episodes such as "Judy, You're Not Yourself Today", "Werewolf Concerto", "People Who Live in Brass Hearses", and "Came the Dawn". * Actor Peter Van Norden previously played a character named Booth in the season two episode, "Television Terror". Allusions * This episode adapts the "Let the Punishment Fit the Crime!" story from issue #33 of the original Vault of Horror comic book series, published by EC Comics. It is the second vignette in that issue and was written by Bill Gaines and Al Feldstein with artwork by Jack Davis. The issue shipped with an October-November, 1953 cover date. Quotes * The Crypt Keeper: From overseas and underworld, it's the Crypt Keeper Noose Network. Good evening creeps. In the news tonight, Wolfman bites dog. Vampires say life sucks. Mummy takes the wrap, after years in denial and illiterate zombies insist, they're better dead than read. Ahh, This just in, and our top story tonight is a nasty little sound bite about an ambulance chasing laywer who's about to bleed the toughest case of her life. I call it, "Let The Punishment Fit The Crime". * The Crypt Keeper: Talk about trial and terror. Still, I think Geri will do just fine. I mean aside from the occasional attack of motion sickness. And now it's time for business news. to corpse So chip, what happened on the shock exchange today? Oh... oh... spurts blood Oh sorry. Looks like it's time for the spurts report instead! See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1994 television episodes Category:Russell Mulcahy Category:Ron Finley Category:Gilbert Adler Category:Alexander B. Collett Category:Richard Donner Category:David Giler Category:Walter Hill Category:A.L. Katz Category:Scott Nimerfro Category:Robert Parigi Category:Ed Rosen Category:Joel Silver Category:Robert Zemeckis Category:Rick Bota Category:John Kassir Category:Catherine O'Hara Category:Peter MacNicol Category:Joseph Maher Category:Wesley Mann Category:Kevin Cooney Category:Peter Van Norden